Living with the Prankster
by Azhwi
Summary: A birthday gift to the lovely Sorrowful Vampress. A handful of drabbles about life between Itachi and Naruto. AU, possible crack, and just plain Naruto fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>Itachi's right eye twitched. His fingers moved slightly, taking in the soft texture. Ever so slowly, he lifted the garment out of the drawer until it dangled in front of him, unashamedly bright and cheerful.<p>

A snickering behind him drew his attention, though the black-haired man refused to acknowledge it. "You gonna try it on?" Naruto's voice half sang in anticipation.

A dark eyebrow kicked up as Itachi realized the extent of what the blond had done. The rest of his shirts were gone. In their place, were dainty aprons with _Itachi-chan_ embroidered across the front in delicate pink thread.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: Frilly Aprons  
><strong>

**For the wonderful, irrepressible, insatiable, Sorrow.**

**Happy birthday hon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have been so bad if certain Fates hadn't decided to make things complicated, Itachi mused even has the world slowed to a crawl and silence descended in the hallway.<p>

He sighed and bent down to retrieve a small photo of a girl, barely seven years old, from the cool white tiles. Brushing the specks of dirt off the glossy finish, he straightened and met the gape-mouthed wide-eyed gaze of his roommate.

The blond raised an accusing finger. "You _do_ like little girls?"

"Hnn." Uchiha turned and walked away. The idiot didn't need to know it was Itachi's niece.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: Little Girls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh…"<p>

"What?"

"You really don't want to eat those."

"…"

"Hey, I'm just warning you."

"What did you do to my mother's brownies, Naruto?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Hnn."

"Well – those aren't your mother's brownies."

"…"

"Y'see. I ate those."

"…"

"Your mom's baking is legendary! Those brownies weren't safe from anyone!"

"And these?"

"Those well… I had my, er, grampa bake new ones. Y'know, to apologize?"

"You were hoping I wouldn't notice."

"Uhhh… no?"

"Then why stop me just now?"

"… I wanted to come clean?"

"Naruto."

"Hey! I can be an honest guy!"

"Naruto."

"Okay! Um… They're kinda… _special_."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: Brownies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>At his gesture, Naruto rolled his eyes and followed him into the den. Once the door closed, the blond sprawled out on the bean bag.<p>

"You can't be serious," he groaned.

Itachi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "We had an agreement."

"Yeah, well that was before we knew each other," Naruto grumbled, then sat up and jabbed a finger in his direction, "_and_ you've never brought it up since!"

"_You_ signed the contract."

"Argh!" His roommate raked fingers through shaggy hair. "It was a harmless joke."

"About my brother's sex life."

"Can't help myself?" Naruto grinned.

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: Written Word**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>"A ninja?"<p>

Naruto grinned and slowly spun on the spot. What he wore resembled nothing Itachi would label as stealthy. The fool was still in his signature colour, but instead of a snug shirt and black jeans, he wore a bright orange jumpsuit, with blue accents.

"You look like a target. Not an assassin."

"Well, I read somewhere that ninjas were so sneaky, none were ever seen." Laughing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't matter what they wore."

Itachi turned and walked out of the room, muttering, "I suppose, I should be grateful you're not wearing fishnets tights."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: Manga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his universe do not belong to me. However, the situation is all my doing!**

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

"Naruto?" Itachi sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Hey, when are you back?"

"Another month from now. Why?" Now suspicious.

His laugh sounded awkward even to his ears. "No reason."

There's silence on the other side. He could literally _hear_ his roomie frown.

"Really! I haven't done anything! Trust me."

"Do I need to come home for any particular reason?"

"Nah. It's just a house fire."

"What?"

"I'm joking!" Naruto waved an arm in the air, even though there was no one to see.

A quiet sigh, barely audible. "I'll look into returning next week."

"Seriously?"

"Hnn." He paused. "Family politics."

"Oh. Ew. That sucks." Naruto made a face at the wall and then grinned. "But cool. Send me your flight details and I'll come get you."

"Deal. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah! See ya!"

"Hnn." The call disconnected.

Putting down the phone, Naruto looked around the silent apartment. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 150<strong>

**Prompt: Missing You**

**And that's the end! I may pick up the plot bunny again later, but I won't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed it – I hope Sorrow enjoyed it! Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
